<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inkdemonth Drabble 7-Chilling by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596409">Inkdemonth Drabble 7-Chilling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calm Lands, Panic, Peace, Post-Canon, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everything seems calm at Henry's house,after all the cycle mess has been over. Let's just enjoy the good times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inkdemonth Drabble 7-Chilling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Henry sighed as he got up in his house in the east coast of California and looked out of the window, Bendy had been panicing in his sleep about the cycle again. Even after all that mess involving Joey drew's cycle,everyone being turned into ink monsters and the side affects of the victims of Joey being freed by Nathan Arch,who it turned out hadn't been evil at all and wanting to fix his own mistakes along with Joey himself's help. </p><p> Of course most of the former inkified people like Sammy Lawrence just stayed with their friends and tried to follow up on their own familes. Audrey Lamont had reunited with her aunt Emma











</p><p> "Golly,you mean it's like this all of the time round here in California?" Bendy asked with his Brooklyn twang,that admittedly sounded like the janitor Wally Franks,before Henry replied.









</p><p> Bendy supposed thinking like Boris and chilling for a while would be nice in the summer sun. So as he</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>